A spectrum is a basis of radio communication. Currently, there is a design for spectrum utilization, that is, a device in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and a device in a non-LTE system (such as a wireless fidelity (WiFi) device) may jointly use a shared spectrum. Specifically, in the LTE system, the shared spectrum may be used in a form of cell configuration. However, how to properly use the shared spectrum in the form of cell configuration is an urgent problem to be resolved.